Power Rangers Beast Fury!
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: When the evil Emperor Nightmare attacks Neo Japan, and the children of the Sonic Heroes become a new team of Power Rangers to fight the forces of evil.


Hello, Deviantartists and Fanfiction Authors! I, Nathan Ralls, have created a new litituary masterpiece called _Power Rangers Beast Fury_! Basically, the evil Emperor Nightmare attacks Neo Japan, and the children of the **Sonic Heroes** become a new team of Power Rangers to fight the forces of evil.

Cmara/Secret-Universe owns the Sonic TNG Children, SEGA and Sonic Team own Sonic the Hedgehog, Saban owns the Power Rangers.

I own nothing else. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The New Heroes!

**Location: Ryusei Highschool, Neo Japan.**

**12:58 pm**

It cuts to 2 mobians, a brother and a sister, the brother was 11 years old, with crimson red fur, a crescent birthmark on his chest, a peach muzzle, triangular nose, emerald green eyes, shoulder long hair, brown boots and green braclets, but no gloves. This was Stanley the Echidnahog.

The other was Stanley's older sister, Anna. She had red tips in her hair, and purple eyes, she wore a red dress and a necklace.

"Wow," said Stanley "Our first day in high school."

"Yeah." said Anna

"Holy cow, this place is huge!" said a voice

"Saint?" said Anna

"Hey, Anna! Hey, Stanley!" said Topaz.

Both Saint and Topaz walked up to Anna and Stanley, smiling.

"Hi, Guys!" said Anna

"Hey, Anna." said Topaz

"Huh? Stanley's attending classes here, too?" said Mike Mongoose

"Yeah, this is a joint school." said Anna

"Oh." said Mike. "I knew that."

The 5 friends quickly bonded over a soda and had a bit of a chat before heading to their classes.

Saint and Topaz's parents, Shadow and Rouge died in a car accident, so they lived with their older sister, Maria the Hedgebat.

Anna and Stanley were given jobs and a place to stay at South Pines Park after their home got destroyed and their parents were killed by Eggman.

Mike lives with his brothers and sister.

These 5 friends worked really well together.

And they all went home.

Just then, a starship that looks like Gigant Horse mixed with a Super Star Destroyer appeared. Sitting on a throne was an alien who looked like Prince Vekar from _Super Megaforce _with the head of 100 faced preist, Chaos. This was Emperor Nightmare.

Next to him were his 3 subordinates, Kaidor, who looked like a mix of General Scwarz (bad guy from ToQger) and Damaras (villian from Super Megaforce), Venax, who looked like Monster Form Basco ta Jolokia with Jindrax's head and Damaras' sword, and Sylpha, who looked like Necronomica and Lavira mashed together.

Kaidor was the **cybernetics** expert and firearms user.

Venax was the master swordsman.

Sylpha is the scientist, as well as a close friend of Venax.

"Lord Nightmare, what shall we do to attack Neo-Japan?" said Sylpha

"We shall send some Virals." said Emperor Nightmare.

With that, Sylpha sent some grunts. They looked like Putties with the heads of Tryptoids.

"Virals, go to Neo Japan and wreak some havok." said Venax.

"Yes, Lord Venax." said the Virals in **monotone**.

Elsewhere, a man wearing a cloak was watching this with a robot, the robot looked like Blue Racer from _Gekisou Sentai Carranger_ mixed with Alpha 7. This was Alpha 9.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! What the heck is that!?" said Alpha 9, offically freaking out

"A great foe, Alpha." said the man "We need people who are energetic and strong."

"Energetic and strong," said Alpha, then he realized what he was talking about "Please, don't say it."

the man turned "Teenagers!"

(town district)

"WHAT IN THE HECK ARE THOSE!?" said a man

With that, the Virals all charged.

"_Hakai_!" the Virals spoke, saying the Japanese word for "destroy"

With this, the people all made a break for it.

With that, Stanley, Mike, Saint, Anna and Topaz then saw the Virals.

"Whoa!" said Anna

"What the heck are those things!?" said Topaz

"Whatever they are, they're an enemy." said Saint

"He's right. Let's go." said Anna

With that, the 5 charged.

Stanley punched one in the jaw, and knocked it to the ground with a leg sweep, then he preformed a back-breaker on another.

Saint used a mix of Judo and Tae-Kwan-Do on the grunts.

Mike used a few wrestling moves like the Attitude Adjustment by John Cena

Anna used an inverted suplex on one of the grunts, plowing him into a trashcan.

Topaz just broke their backs, or used an inverted suplex.

The Virals just ran off.

"Cowards!" said Stanley

"Next time you mess with us, we'll mess you up!" said Mike.

"You tell 'em, Mike!" said Topaz

The next thing you know, the gang are beamed up into a mountain

"What the? Where are we?" said Topaz

"You are in the command center." said a voice

The man removed his hood, revealing to look like Michiru Kururugi with Himura Kenshin's hairstyle, he had an 'x' shaped scar on his cheek.

"My name is Alton." said the man. "And I created this area."

"My name's Stanley," said Stanley "And this is my older sister, Anna, and our friends, Saint, Topaz and Mike."

"I am Alpha 9." said Alpha

"An Alpha unit?" said Saint

"Aha! I see you know your robots well!" said Alpha.

Alton then said "You 5 have been chosen as Neo Japan's protectors." he then faced the 5 "You five...are the Power Rangers."

"Sweet!" Said Stanley, feeling exited.

"Saint the Hedgebat, your might is second to none." said Alton "You are as valliant as the Wolf, you are the Beast Fury Black Ranger."

"Black's my favorite color, OK." said Saint

"Mike, nobody has talent with the guitar as much as you." said Alton "You will fight alongside your teammates as the Beast Fury Blue Ranger."

"Nice." said Mike.

"Anna, your fighting prowess is a force to be reckoned with among enemies." said Alton "You will be the Beast Fury Yellow Ranger."

"Now we're talking." said Anna

"Topaz, your desire to be a great treasure hunter like your mother is inspiring," said Alton. "You will command the CraneZord as the Beast Fury Pink Ranger."

"I'm OK with that." said Topaz.

"Finally, Stanley, your leadership qualities are unmatched," said Alton "Like the Red Lion Zord, you will lead the team as the Beast Fury Red Ranger."

"Alright!" said Stanley.

With that, Alton each handed them a cellphone like object similar to the Wild Force Morphers.

"These," Alton began "Are your Primal Morphers, just press 2, 4, 6, 6, 5 and then say "Beast Out", and you will enter Ranger form."

Alpha 9 then handed Stanley, Mike, Saint, Anna and Topaz each an orb shaped crystal with a picture of a certain animal on it, Stanley's was red, and had a Lion, Saint's was black, and had a wolf, Mike's was blue, and had a shark, Anna's was yellow, and had a bear, and Topaz's was pink and had a crane.

"These are the Beast Emeralds." said Alton "They are your power."

The alarm sounded.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! A Nightmare Monster has appeared!" said Alpha 9

"Yeah, Vacuum Nightmare." said Alton as he saw a black and dark silver version of Soujiki Shadow from _Toqger._

"Let's go, team." said Stanley.

The others nodded and raced out the door.

"Good luck, Rangers." said Alton.

At the city, Vacuum Nightmare was causing all kinds of damage.

"HAHAHAHAHA! AND THERE IS NOBODY WHO CAN STOP ME!" said the monster.

"Hold it!" said a voice.

Stanley, Saint, Anna, Mike, and Topaz arrived.

They pressed the input code 2, 4, 6, 6, 5 and pressed enter.

"BEAST OUT!" they said

With that, they entered ranger form, they looked like the Jungle Fury Rangers, but the colors of their suits in order, red, black, yellow, blue and pink, Stanley had the Wild Force Red Ranger's helmet, Saint had a black recolor of the Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger's helmet, Anna had a yellow bear themed ranger helmet, Mike had a blue version of the Jungle Fury Shark Ranger's helmet, and Topaz had a pink crane themed ranger helmet.

"The Valiant Lion!" said Stanley "Beast Fury Red Ranger!"

"The Courageous Wolf!" said Saint "Beast Fury Black Ranger!"

"The Mighty Bear!" said Anna "Beast Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"The Ferocious Shark!" said Mike "Beast Fury Blue Ranger!"

"The Graceful Crane!" said Topaz "Beast Fury Pink Ranger!"

"Power Rangers," said Stanley

"BEAST FURY!" said all 5 rangers

"Power Rangers?" said Emperor Nightmare "Nobody told me that there would be Power Rangers!"

Vacuum Nightmare then said "Virals! Destroy them!" as the Virals appeared.

"_HAKAI!" _Roared the Virals in unison.

With that, Saint karate chopped the Virals on the neck, and then he kicked another in the jaw.

"_Saint, use the Wolf Ax. That shall get the job done." _Alton said via telepathy.

"Gotcha." said Saint, and he thrust his hand out "WOLF AX!", and with that, a wolf themed version of the Destvisor used by Kamen Rider Axe appeared. "Now we're talking!" said Saint. And with that, he spun like a top, slashing the Virals to the ground.

"Shark Scimitar!" said Mike as he drew a shark themed version of Saba and slashed down Virals left and right.

"Bear Claws!" said Anna as she drew a pair of clawed gauntlets similar to the Demon Bros. Claws, but yellow with silver claws. And slashed them down

"Crane Bow!" said Topaz as she drew a bow weapon and fired a few arrows

"Lion Shot!" said Stanley as he drew a modified version of the Wild Force Red Ranger's gun weapon. And fired at Vaccum Nightmare.

Anna's claws began glowing.

"I got this one." said Anna

With that, she charged full speed.

"Bear Lirat!" said Anna

With that, Anna delivered 2 claw strikes from her gauntlets, landing 2 blows on the monster.

With that, the monster exploded.

"Alright!" said Stanley

But then, a beam fired down from the monster's remains.

And just like that, the monster grew to gigantic size.

Back in outer space, the Nightmare Army was in their ship, Sylpha was holding a device connected to the front of the ship, that once fired can enlarge a monster.

"Hmph." said Emperor Nightmare "Now those infernal rangers will be out of my life!"

Back on Neo Japan

"Whoa! He's huge!" said Stanley

"I never saw a monster that big before!" said Anna

That's when the Rangers got calls on their phones.

"Rangers!" said Alton "Call the Zords!"

"Right!" said Stanley, and they typed "4,6,7,5"

"Beast Zords, Arrise!" said all 5 rangers

With that, the Red Lion Zord, Black Wolf Zord, Yellow Bear Zord, Blue Shark Zord and Pink Crane Zord appeared. The Black Wolf Zord being a black version of GaoWolf, the Bear Zord being a bipedal bear, and the Crane Zord being a pink version of the MMPR Pink Ranger's Crane Zord, as well as the Blue SharkZord looking like GoseiShark with GaoShark's head.

"Alright, let's do this!" said Stanley

"Zords, combine!" said all 5 Rangers,

With that, the Yellow BearZord became the legs, the body split in 2 as the arms folded into the body, and became bear-themed versions of the Wildforce Megazord, then _Transformers GO! _DaiKenzan feet folded from behind the legs.

Next the tailfin of the Shark split in 2, as the WolfZord's legs folded in as the tail folded into the back as the SharkZord's fins folded under it's belly.

The 4 Zords combined, and the CraneZord became the head as a Reborns Gundam face folded out as the head attached.

"Beast Pride Megazord, Ready!" said all 5 Rangers.

With that, Vacuum Nightmare began to charge, but it got beaten back by the Megazord's punches.

"Wolf Bite!" said Saint as the Megazord unleashed a devastating left hook to the monster's jaw.

"Shark Attack!" said Mike as the Megazord smashed it's right fist into the monster's gut, knocking the wind out of it.

"Primal Masamune!" said all Saint.

With that, the Megazord drew it's weapon, it looked like the Katana from S4 League

With that, the Megazord slashed the monster with the weapon.

"You may think that you are tough," said the monster "But Emperor Nightmare's forces will reign supreme!"

"You're wrong!" said Mike

"We _will _win!" said Saint

"We will not allow Neo Japan to fall to scum like you!" said Stanley

"We will not rest!" said Anna

"We will stop Emperor Nightmare's plot!" said Topaz

"Primal Masamune!" said Stanley

"Bestial Punishment!" said all 5 rangers

With that, the Megazord dashed forward, and dissappeared, before appearing dropping from the sky like a stone, and unleashing a downwards slash, bisecting Vacuum Nightmare all the way down the middle.

With that, the monster split in 2, and exploded.

"Yosha!" cheered Stanley in Japanese

"First monster, first victory against Emperor Nightmare's forces!" said Topaz.

"And we're not gonna rest until Emperor Nightmare's forces are defeated!" said Saint

Elsewhere, in deep space

"NO WAY! WE LOST TO A BUNCH OF STUPID KIDS!?" said Emperor Nightmare in outrage "I GOT A HEADACHE!"

The other villains paid for their ineptitude with a little energy drain

Back on Neo-Japan, the Rangers walked into the Beast Temple.

"Man, that was awesome!" said Stanley

But then, the heroes realized something

"Aw, Man!" said Anna "Our families are gonna be worried!"

"Not to worry", said Alton "I explained everything. They'll let you work together."

"Really?" said Saint "Thank you, your majesty!"

"Please, Saint!" said Alton "The only royalty is Mother Nature!"

The others just laughed


End file.
